Fingertips Ghosting
by musthavebeentheweather
Summary: Kurt wants to try something new. Blaine is inclined to acquiesce to his request. Mind the rating on this one.


**A/N: So my dear friend Abby was at work one evening and I told her I would text her porn to keep her entertained. So I proceeded to do so. Over a course of about 3 hours, I texted her a 975 word porn story. This is that story after I edited it and changed a few things. It is not very good. Take it for what it is, a harmless bit of fun. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kurt dipped his index finger in the wax that was collecting around the wick of the candle and pulled it away, letting it cool and harden on his skin. He studied his fingertip for a minute before looking up at Blaine. His boyfriend was sprawled out lazily on the bed, his jean-clad legs tangled in the thin summer blankets and his arms splayed out on either side of him. He was gazing softly at Kurt from under too-long eyelashes that Kurt knew from experience tickled his skin when Blaine kissed him.<p>

"I want to try something new tonight."

Blaine's eyes widened as he took in Kurt's words. He shifted his body almost imperceptibly on the bed and brought his arms in to fold his hands across his naked belly. Until Kurt had spoken, Blaine had been eyeing the dark purple mark he had left just above Kurt's left nipple. Close to his heart, Blaine thought with pride. He had enjoyed holding Kurt down against the bed while he sucked and bit at the soft skin.

Kurt smiled wolfishly. "You know I like a good round of shirtless making out as much as the next guy, but I think… It might be nice to… I want to finger you."

"Really?" Blaine said, his voice coming out darker than Kurt had ever heard it. Blaine sounded hungry. There was no other way to describe it. Kurt rather liked this new sound coming from his boyfriend.

"Yeah… Can you take your pants off?"

Blaine complied quickly, yanking his jeans off and flinging them off the bed to land somewhere on the floor. He really couldn't be fussed to care where his jeans landed at the moment. His boxers followed a bit more slowly as he eased them gently over his growing erection.

"Should I lay on my stomach or…?"

"No…" Kurt said tentatively, licking his lips. "Can you lay on your back?"

Blaine lay back down against the pillows and looked up at Kurt expectantly as Kurt climbed onto the bed and between Blaine's legs. He ran his hands roughly up Blaine's legs from his ankles all the way to the tops of his thighs, rubbing against the dark hair there. Kurt leaned over the boy underneath him and pressed a sloppy, wet kiss to his lips, tracing a line along the stubble on Blaine's jaw as he pulled away. He ran a hand tenderly over Blaine's ribcage and down to let it rest on his hip, where he squeezed reassuringly, letting his fingers sink into the warmth of Blaine's skin.

Kurt placed his hands underneath Blaine's knees and lifted his legs up so that they bent enough to allow Kurt to see his boyfriend. Kurt reached over to retrieve a bottle of lube from where he had been hiding it under the pillows, suddenly feeling a bit embarrassed as he held it.

Blaine saw where he had pulled the lube from and smirked. "Been planning this out, have you?"

Kurt flushed. "Maybe."

Blaine laughed warmly and fell back against the pillows, enjoying how Kurt's broad hands felt warm and soft against his skin as Kurt rubbed back over Blaine's hips again.

Kurt rubbed some lube onto his fingers and reached down to trace a light circle against the skin of one of Blaine's ass cheeks. Blaine gasped in surprise and fisted his hands in the sheet on either side of himself. Kurt ran his finger against Blaine's ass as he traced a line over to his hole, taking his time as he teased Blaine. Kurt circled Blaine's hole once and then applied gentle pressure against the resistant skin. The heat against his fingertip was incredible.

Blaine hissed, "Kurt… Please…"

Kurt chuckled darkly. "I love when you beg for me." He slowly began to press his index finger into Blaine's tight heat. Blaine arched off the bed and moaned lightly as Kurt slid in. He worked his finger in slowly, bit by bit until he was almost all of the way inside. He began to work it in and out, feeling the slick rub of skin on skin. Kurt slowed, tipping his head to one side contemplatively. "You seem like you're enjoying this way too much for it to be your first time."

"I… Ungh. I do it at… Ahhh… At home. By myself. Oh, Kurt."

Kurt pushed his finger as far in as it would go and paused as the base of his finger hit Blaine's skin. He began to pump the finger in and out a little faster, moving it around to stretch Blaine out. "Do you ever imagine that it's me?"

Blaine groaned, throwing his head to one side, his voice slightly muffled by the pillow. His face was already flushed down to his neck from arousal and his eyes were squeezed tightly shut. "Yes. Always. This is… Just like I've always dreamed, Kurt. Kurt, ahh, please. Please, Kurt."

"More?"

Blaine responded by moaning and turning his head to the other side as his hands gripped even tighter in the sheets. Kurt withdrew his finger and pressed a second one in next to it, slowly easing both fingers all the way back inside of Blaine. The intimacy of this action was overwhelming him. His head was swimming as he tried to keep his grip on what he was doing.

"Do you think you could come just from this? Just from my fingers inside of you?" Kurt asked quietly, watching Blaine's face intently.

Kurt twisted his fingers inside Blaine, eliciting a loud moan from his boyfriend.

"Ungh, Kurt, yes. Yes. Only for you though. Only for you and your… Oh. Oohhh. Your hands, Kurt, god your hands."

Kurt pushed his fingers in harder and twisted them sharply upwards inside of Blaine. Blaine cried out, his entire body arching off the bed, pushing himself down onto Kurt's fingers. Blaine reached out blindly in front of himself, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. Kurt took his boyfriend's hand with his own free one and squeezed tightly, giving Blaine the anchor he so desperately needed. Blaine whimpered and his cock twitched.

"Again, Kurt, please."

Kurt bent his fingers again and rubbed gently at the spot he had found earlier. Blaine gave a high keening whine and squeezed Kurt's hand harder.

"Kurt. Please just… Please…"

Kurt kept rubbing at the little spot inside of Blaine, squeezing tightly as Blaine gripped his hand. Blaine writhed underneath Kurt, whipping his head from side to side.

"Oh shit. Kurt. Kurt please don't stop please harder Kurt more please oh god…"

Kurt reached up and wrapped his free hand loosely around Blaine's cock. He pumped it several times before Blaine came hard into Kurt's hand, thrusting up into it and moaning as he came down from his high. Blaine's cock gave a final twitch and he fell back onto the bed, limp with ecstasy.

Kurt withdrew his fingers from Blaine and wiped them off on the sheets. He gave Blaine's hand a squeeze where he still held it in his own and rested the hand that had previously been inside his boyfriend on Blaine's hip, rubbing gently back and forth with his thumb.

Blaine finally opened his eyes and met Kurt's. He gazed at him lovingly before using the hand that he still held to pull Kurt down next to him. Kurt rolled them over so that he could press up against Blaine from behind, knowing how his boyfriend preferred to cuddle. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and pressed a firm kiss into his curly, sweaty hair.

"Not bad for a first time, eh?"

Blaine chuckled gently and wiggled back into Kurt's body, holding his boyfriend's arms against his stomach.

"Helps a little bit that I'm too horny to keep my hands off myself at night." Blaine sighed and let his eyes fall closed.

"Yeah, well. Definitely makes for more interesting times in bed."

"Yes. Definitely."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like I said. Harmless bit of fun. ;)**


End file.
